CAROLlNE and CLlNTEN
"The older you get, the more you wish you could have kept them." -The former description of My school playground! CAROLlNE and CLINTEN are both myths connected with quite a variety of other myths and myth hunters; including, G0Z, Albert, etc. When she and her brother made contact with others, they were told to make a place to express their inner feelings. Overview CAROLINE Caroline is a female, with a pink bun and a neon green checkered bow tie, along with her pink bunny mask and a woman torso. CLINTEN Clinten is a male, with a plain green shirt and pink bunny mask. He too wears a bow tie. Behavior Caroline and Clinten are both very quiet. In the majority of documentations, the two have been almost mute, saying only a few words at random intervals. Despite this, Caroline and Clinten both have their own separate personalities. On several occasions, both siblings have been seen to wave at hunters and follow them around. However their personality appears to dramatically shift on social media platforms such as Twitter, being very childlike and frequently using emojis, and very often reacting to responses on their tweets. When Caroline was first created she was noted for her hostile and shown suicidal ideation on the Roblox forums, frequently mentioning her dad who has never made an appearance in the myth. New CAROLlNE and CLlNTEN Picture.png|Artist's interpretation of the siblings. (via NickyIsTheBest123) carolandclinten.png|Artist's interpretation of the siblings. (via AnNarwhal) Png .png|CLINTEN's new avatar Png (5).png|CAROLINE's new avatar Games CAROLlNE's games My Little Sunshine World (Before update) In her game you find out that she was bullied in school to the point that her bully (or bullies) scarred her face and made her "ugly". She then killed her bullies and now wears the paper plate bunny to hide her scars. There are most likely many other hidden meanings behind Caroline's game. The game was formerly named "My school playground!" CLINTEN's games Sunflower Garden The first answer to the question on the sign is: A Sunlight And a little new world should open up. Then the next answer to that worlds sign is: A Water Then a new world will open up. Then the next answer to that worlds sign is: A Sweet Dreams Then a new world will open up. Then the next answer to that worlds sign is: A Hello Friends Then a new garden will appear. Then the next answer is: A Let's go back (caps sensitive) It's unknown if there's another code in the game. External Links CAROLINE's Roblox account CLINTEN's Roblox account CAROLINE and CLINTEN's Twitter Trivia * CLlNTEN wears the same mask to hide the mutilations he received from an electric chair. We know this due to hints and clues from his game. * They are both G0Z's most well known assistants. * It is common for them to utilize the “/e dance” and “/e wave” emotes to express their feelings rather than talking. * When G0Z is present, they often stay close behind him. * The "i" part of their names are actually lowercase L's, otherwise they would be the oldest myths to exist as accounts. * They seem to be talking a bit more recently. Category:Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Enszo Category:G0Z Category:Contained Myths Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Flamingo Category:Myth Category:Myths with Social Medias Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With Discord